Monthly Happenings
by yuuki13
Summary: Let's see how Athrun and Cagalli celebrate each event of the year together...Chapter 2:Valentine's Day...
1. Chapter 1 January

**New Year's Celebration**

Cagalli went to Athrun's place. Kira, Lacus and the others are waiting for her.

"_New Year again…I wish this year's celebration would be different. To tell the truth I don't like celebrating New Year. There are loud noises everywhere. It's traumatizing." Cagalli thought._

She finally arrived. When she stepped out of the cab, loud noises and flashing noises welcomed her. Cagalli feels frightened but at least she was able to enter the house looking as if she is fine.

"We've been waiting for you, Cagalli. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. How much did I miss?"

"Not that much…Kira andAthrun is about to fire the loudest firecracker you've ever heard in this evening."

Cagalli froze. How could she survive something like that, if she barely survived the loud bangs she heard while entering the house? Cagalli didn't notice that Athrun lit the firecracker.

**BOOM!**

After hearing the loud bangs, Cagalli couldn't handle it anymore. Her senses got numb and her body is shaking. Then she collapsed.

"_I guess this year's celebration is not different from the others. It's even worse. I never collapsed in hearing those loud noises, even thogh I am afraid." Cagalli thought._

"Cagalli…Cagalli…Cagalli…"

Cagalli found herself in Athrun's room. It was Athrun who was calling her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where are your parents, Athrun?" Cagalli lied, she tried to change the topic so that Athrun will not notice.

"They are in the beach house. They gave me permission to use the house for our party."

"**BANG!"**

Cagalli can't stop herself anymore. She hugged Athrun so that somehow she could relieve her fright. Athrun was so shocked on what Cagalli did to him. Athrun knew that Cagalli is a type of girl who won't show her weakness and yet there she is hugging him because she is frightened by those loud noises. Consecutive bangs followed that. Each bang that she heard the tighter her hug gets. Athrun could somehow feel Cagalli's fright, as a gentleman it is his duty to comfort a girl. Athrun started patting Cagalli's head. When the banging stopped Athrun stopped.

"It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you."

Cagalli felt so relieved on hearing those words. She falls asleep for few minutes again. When she woke up Athrun is still there beside her.

"Athrun, you could leave me here. Go enjoy outside."

"I won't unless you come."

"Athrun you know that…"

"I know Cagalli, but you won't ever enjoy New Year if you won't face your fear."

"You're right, but still…"

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side."

Athrun pushed Cagalli to the balcony of his room. Just in time Kira and the others lit the fireworks. Cagalli's fright is replaced by happiness when she sees those flashing lights in the sky.

"How beautiful."

Athrun looked at Cagalli. Her eyes are shining with happiness. Somehow Athrun become attracted to her. Instead of looking at the sky, Athrun continued to stare at her.

"What's wrong, Athrun?"

Not knowing what he is truly doing, Athrun placed his lips on Cagalli's lips.

* * *

**A.N.: Happy New Year everyone!!! Here is a New Year Special from me...Hope you like it...Please read and review...**


	2. Chapter 2 Feb

**Chapter 2: Valentine's Celebration**

More than a month had passed since that "incident" happened. Athrun and Cagalli almost never talked to each other since then. Among their friends, Kira is the only one who noticed this.

"Cagalli, is there something wrong?"

"You're being paranoid again Kira! I'm completely fine."

"Maybe you're right." Kira left and searched for his best friend, Athrun, the same thing.

"Athrun, is there something wrong?"

"You're being paranoid again. I'm fine!"

"Is that so?"

Kira left, on his way back to the classroom, he saw their class adviser, Ms. Rummue Ramius.

"You seem down Kira, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Athrun and Cagalli. They were acting strange ever since we celebrated New Year in Athrun's place."

"Did you already ask them about it?"

"Yes. They said that nothing is going on. They even called me a paranoid."

"Maybe what they are saying is true that nothing is going on, that you're worrying too much."

"You even think that I'm being paranoid too, sensei?"

"Just trust them. By the way how is your progress in courting Lacus?"

"Sensei…How did you know about it?"

"I can't be a class adviser if I can't monitor what's going on in my advisory class. Tell me about it."

"Is lunch already over? Go back to your classroom now Kira."

"_Saved by the bell…"_

***** Homeroom Period*****

"For our homeroom period today, I would like you to view this short PowerPoint presentation about the theme of tomorrow's event, Valentine's Day, which is love. After watching the presentation I would ask some questions." Ms. Ramius announced in the class.

*** After the Presentation ***

"Yzak, do you like someone?"

"Sensei…Do I really have to answer that stupid question?!"

"Just answer it by a yes or a no."

"Well then…Y…Yes."

"Describe her."

"Sensei…You're asking too much."

"Come on; just give at least two adjectives."

"Cute and…quite boyish."

"Nice one Shiho!" Dearka shouted which made Yzak and Shiho blush.

"Why are you blushing so hard Yzak? Could it be that it's…" Athrun accidentally declared in class.

"Shiho is also blushing." Cagalli announced.

"You'll pay for this Athrun!" Yzak threatened.

"Yzak! Shiho! Yzak! Shiho! " Everyone in class chanted that made the two blush harder.

"For Yzak's revenge let's call on Athrun Zala who won the 'heartthrob of the year award'."

Most of the girls giggled when Athrun stood up from his place near the window.

"Since I don't have concrete evidence about this, I'll ask you this question. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have a girlfriend."

Most of the people in the room were very shocked in hearing Athrun's answer. Athrun Zala who possessed the smile that would every girl who sees his smile the happiest person in this world once she saw his smile, the face and the body that every guy wished to have just to get the heart of the girl he desires and the abilities that would surely get the attention of people, won't have a girlfriend. It seems impossible for him not to have a girlfriend.

"For the newt question, if you find the girl that you like how will you court her?"

"I want to court her like a gentleman. I'll wait for her response even how long it takes I'll wait for her. If she's not yet ready then I'll wait for her until she's ready."

All of his classmates gave Athrun a round of applause and a standing ovation, which somehow made Athrun blush.

"I never knew that you are such a passionate person, Athrun." Dearka shouted.

The bell rang.

"Sit down Athrun. Our homeroom ends here. I hope that you learned something useful in today's homeroom period. For the girls don't forget to bring your chocolates tomorrow and for the boys, good luck. You may go!"

***** Valentine's Day *****

The girls were more active this year than last year most probably because they knew that the heartthrob of their school doesn't have a girlfriend.

"I wonder how many chocolates will I have this year." Nicol whined.

"I'm sure that you'll have plenty of it." Athrun replied.

"Whatever, Athrun. Among us you're always the one that have the most number of chocolates during Valentine's Day."

"Don't worry I won't accept any chocolates this year."

"What?!"

Everyone looked at Nicol after he shouted.

"So…Sorry about that…Don't mind me…Haha." After apologizing to his classmates, Nicol turned back to Athrun.

"Athrun, are you serious?! You won't accept any chocolates from anyone this year. Do you know how many hearts you'll break by rejecting the girl's chocolates that they made especially for you?"

"Something tells me that this is the right to do for now."

"There you go again Athrun following you not so-reliable-instinct."

The first girl who tried to her chocolate to Athrun was Meer Campbell, a first year, but as what Athrun had decided he won't accept any chocolate from any girl.

"I'm sorry Meer but I can't accept your chocolate…"

"But senpai I made this chocolate with all of my emotions."

"I'm really sorry but I really can't. You see… I can't repay the emotions you hold for me. I'm sorry."

"I won't accept this." Crying, Meer ran away.

The news spread very fast, but the girls are still persistent in asking Athrun to accept their chocolates.

"Athrun-senpai, I know you can't repay my emotions for you but please accept this chocolate."

"Meyrin… I told you, I won't accept your chocolate."

"If you can't accept it then at least tell me the reason why you keep on rejecting them.

"To tell the truth, I, doesn't really know why I'm doing this. A part of me is searching something else that you girls failed to give me."

"Could it be that you like somebody Athrun-senpai?" This question is actually new to Athrun. To tell the truth he never had a relationship with a girl except when his parents tired to pair Athrun with Lacus, but it didn't turn out well. The two of them were really just meant to be childhood friends, nothing more than that.

*** Lunch Break ***

Kira and Lacus were having lunch together when Athrun joined them.

"Since when did Mr. Nice Guy become a heartbreaker?" Kira teased.

"Whatever, Kira. Where is Cagalli by the way?"

"She's doing some errands for Ms. Ramius."

Lacus offered some chocolate to Athrun but he rejected.

"I'm sorry Lacus but I can't accept the chocolate you're offering me."

"So you won't really accept any chocolates for today even if it's from a friend."

"Yes but I'll accept your offer if you will give me some of your rice balls."

"But Athrun, that's reserved for me!" Kira defended.

"Come to think of it, why are you two eating together? Could it be that…"

"Yes Athrun, starting from today I'm Lacus' boyfriend so let that rice ball be mine."

"Fine…"

All of their afternoon classes were already finished but Athrun feels that he is still waiting for something but he doesn't know what it is. He decided to remain in the classroom even though everybody had already left, but a blonde girl entered the classroom that somehow disrupted Athrun's moment.

"I'm sorry Athrun I thought that everybody had already left."

"It's okay."

There was a dead air between them after that but Cagalli asked Athrun something.

"Hey, Athrun, why are you rejecting the chocolates of the girls?"

"I'm not very sure of the reason, myself…"

"Then why did you kiss me back then? Don't tell me that you don't even know the reason why, just like your reason for not accepting chocolates from the girls!"

"Those were two different things Cagalli."

"Then answer me."

There was a long pause after that. Athrun didn't know the answer because he, himself, didn't know why. When he is about to kiss Cagalli, as if his body is moving on its own no matter how hard he tried to stop his body ,because he knows what he is doing is wrong, it doesn't stop.

"I don't know why. My body just started moving on its own."

"Don't mess with me Athrun. Just tell me if you kissed me because you wanted to instead of making reasons that is not believable." Cagalli's eyes were starting to get watery.

"I'm telling the truth." Athrun defended, he noticed that Cagalli is starting crying. He tried to approach her but Cagalli grabbed her bag and ran away from him.

**N.A.: I decided to continue this one-shot fanfic of mine...but I only write when then is a celebration like new year, Christmas and birthdays...If you have any request just tell me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: White Day**

"RRNNGGGG!"

"Hello who is this?"

"ATHRUN!"

"What is it Kira? Why did call? It's already midnight…"

"I can't sleep! I can't think of something I could give to Lacus…"

"… … …"

"Athrun… Are you still there? Athrun… Athrun…"

"Where am I?" Athrun asked himself.

The place was a garden filled with beautiful flowers where animals played in it. Under the one and only tree in that garden Athrun saw a beautiful girl sleeping. Captivated with the beauty of the girl, Athrun kissed the girl. While doing so lights flashed in the sky. The animals playing surround him afterwards.

"The princess has been kissed" said the rabbit.

"The legendary lights also appeared" said the squirrel.

"Could this be the man that…"said the mouse.

Murmurs spread among the animals.

"_What's going on?" Athrun asked himself._

The wise owl approached Athrun; silence broke out of the noisy animals.

"Why did you kiss our princess?"

"I don't know myself."

"Let this man be imprisoned."

"What? Why?"

"To give you time to think if you are really the one, worthy of our princess. Until then you will be imprisoned in the world of confusion" said the wise owl.

"Athrun!" "Athrun!"

"Kira?"

"Did you just have a nightmare?"

"It's not a nightmare it's more of a very weird dream. What are you doing here in my room? It's only 8 o'clock in the morning."

"Whatever sleepy head! Well…You see Lacus and I got together and…I don't know what to give her on White Day…"

"What! You're already a couple?"

"I kept telling you that we are already together but your mind is always somewhere else!"

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Back to what we were discussing, do you have any ideas on what should I give to Lacus?"

"Why are you asking me such things? I don't have any idea on what to give a girl."

"You are her childhood friend anyway."

"When we were young, I gave her a haro stuff toy. She really liked it. Up until now you could still see it in her bedroom, but I'm not pretty sure if that would work after so many years had passed."

"Come on, Athrun you could give me something better than that!"

"Like I told you I'm not good in giving gifts! Why don't you ask somebody else?"

"I tried asking Cagalli but compare her personality to Lacus; they are almost the opposite of each other. You know Cagalli is a bit boyish."

Athrun paused for a moment. He remembered that he and Cagalli are not in good terms. He looked at the clock its 9:30 in the morning and he has an appointment with Dearka and Yzak and they are suppose to meet in the mall at 10 o'clock.

"Shoot!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need to hurry. I have to meet Dearka and Yzak at the mall around 10 o'clock. I don't want to be late. You know how impatient Yzak is."

"May I come with you?"

"Why not? Just tell them ahead that you will come!" Athrun rushed his way to the bathroom and took a shower, and hastily wore his clothes. On his way out of the house he grabbed some bread in the kitchen and walked away together with Kira.

Athrun and Kira were five minutes late. Yzak simply said that they were late and that's all. Now, they were walking around the mall for around an hour.

"Hey, Dearka isn't it strange we were walking in the mall for almost an hour now. Do you have any idea on what Yzak s planning?"

"You'll know soon. What wrong with Kira he looks like he has a very big problem in mind."

"Yeah, he has a really big problem he even went to my house to ask some advice. You know what is it?"

"Tell it."

"He doesn't have any idea to give Lacus on White Day, their monsary! That's how big his problem is!"

"They have the same problem with Yzak! He doesn't have any single idea on what to give Shiho on White Day!"

Both of them laughed out loud.

"Hey you two! It's not something that you should laugh about!" Yzak and Kira said together.

"Why don't we eat first so that the two of you could think of an idea to give to your sweet hearts? I'm starving."

"That's a nice idea Dearka!"

The four guys stopped at a café to have lunch.

K: Do have any idea on what to give Shiho?

Y: I don't have a single idea on what to give her, Kira. How about you, have any ideas?

A: Why don't you start of thinking of the things they like?"

D: You really know how to please women Athrun. Maybe that's why many girls like you."

A: Whatever, Dearka. It seems that you don't have to worry about something Dearka.

D: I already have something to give to Miriallia. There is nothing to worry about I'm sure she'll like it.

A: Any progress with the two of you?

K: Well, Lacus likes to sing and she likes to shop.

Y: Why don't you go out and treat her?

K: That's too boring. Do you have any suggestions Athrun?

A: Why don't you surprise her? Have a romantic afternoon at a cafe while playing her favorite songs?

K: That's perfect! You're such a genius Athrun.

D: How about you Yzak?

Y: No progress at all.

A: Why don't you give her something that may not seem something that she will like?

Y: Like what?

D: Like a stuff toy of something like that. Come to think of it Shiho's personality is more of the boyish type.

Y: Yeah, one time on our way home we stopped by a book store beside a toy store. She said that she will just wait for me outside. I caught her staring at a bear outside the toy shop.

K: Well then, I'll go ahead. I need to plan thoroughly my surprise for her. Don't tell anyone my surprise for her.

Y: I'll go now the bear that Shiho wanted may be already bought by somebody else.

The four of them took separate ways. The sky started to darken but the rain hasn't fallen yet. Athrun saw a mysterious fortune teller on the side walk.

"You young man with blue hair and green eyes, there is something that is troubling you, isn't it? Isn't it something about something you did to a friend that you didn't know why you did it? I know a way on how to fix it."

Athrun remembered what happened between him and Cagalli last Valentine's Day. He has been troubled about it for quite some time now. He is just pretending that nothing happened so Kira wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure you know a way how to fix it?"

"The thing you did back then, you saw in a dream this morning isn't it?"

"Very well, then what is it?"

"Come closer young man, I shall tell it to you."

Athrun did exactly what the fortune teller did.

"Why do you think that most people do it to each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell your answer to her and you two will be fine…"

Nicol was strolling around he saw Athrun talking to a strange person

"Athrun!"

Athrun turned around to see who is calling him. When he knew it was Nicol, he turned back at the fortune teller but the fortune teller was not there anymore.

"Who are you talking just talking to back then Athrun?"

"Ahhh…It's nothing never mind."

Athrun went back to his house. He heard the phone ringing.

"Athrun please help me."

"What is it, Kira?"

"I decided to do it at the Sky Garden…Wouldn't you mind helping me in setting up the place? Cagalli will help you set up the place. Please, Athrun…"

"Fine…What time are you planning to do it?"

"I'm planning to eat with her there around 3pm. At least after lunch you should be there setting up the place."

"Okay."

"Thanks a lot. I'll treat you at a near by café afterwards."

"You better do it!"

**WHITE DAY**

Right after taking his lunch, Athrun went to the Sky Garden around 1pm.

"There you are Athrun!"

"So what's going on now?"

"I'm giving Cagalli the instructions on what the place should look like. I'm leaving the rest to the two of you."

"Okay then…"

"Very well then I'll be going."

Right after Kira left, Cagalli briefly discussed on what the place should look like and went on to their own individual tasks. Few minutes had passed and it is obvious that Cagalli is still angry at Athrun but he chose nothing to do with it.

They were able to finish the job just in time; there were even few minutes to spare. The place looks really nice and romantic. Athrun prepared the songs that Kira instructed to play after their orders were taken. Finally, the couple arrived. Lacus seems happy in the design of the place. The waiter in charge took their orders and Athrun did what Kira asked him what to do.

"Aren't that the theme song of the movie we just watched?"

"Yeah. I knew you liked the movie a lot especially that song, even though the movie ended tragically."

"I really liked the kissing scene in the end; they really loved each other that till death they are going to be with each other."

Athrun remembered what the fortune teller told him.

"_Why do you think that most people do it to each other?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just tell your answer to her and you two will be fine…"_

"I'm such an idiot, why did I only realize it just now? Yes, I'm in love with her…She has always been there for me. No matter how much stupid I get she's always there. Even though I made so many mistakes and many people hate me about it she is still willing to help me make up to my mistakes."

"Who are you fallen in love with, Athrun?" Cagalli asked out of curiosity.

"I'm in love with you. That's why I kissed you back then."

"What?"

"Like I told you I love you…Would you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry but can't give you an answer right now. I mean everything is so sudden…"

"I understand. Then, are you willing to let me court you?"

"Regarding that…I'm fine with it but as much as possible please keep it a secret I don't want to be pressured in making my decision. Is it okay for you Athrun?"

"There is nothing more, I could ask for."

**A.N.:** I'm very sorry for not updating at all until now. I hope you like this chapter…Please read and review…


End file.
